


Gradual Descent

by poD7et



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's manly feelings, Drabble, M/M, Sad Fluff, slow fade of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no special moment when Dean realized he was love with Cas. It crept up on him. And one day, he just knew he was in love. He never had the courage to tell him of course, but in his heart he knew Castiel loved him too. It was something about the way they would look at each other or let their hands linger a little too long. It was in their furtive glances and shy smiles. Dean Winchester was in love.</p><p>Until he wasn’t. That was a moment Dean would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradual Descent

Dean pulled Castiel in for a “platonic bro hugs.” The kind where they each held on a little too tightly for a little too long. Dean always felt a little flutter in his stomach and wondered if maybe Cas felt it too. But this time something was different. He couldn’t place it at first. Arms were still wrapped a little too tightly and they still held each other little too long. But it was the flutter. It was missing. And Dean knew that nothing and everything had changed.

He held Cas even tighter while he concentrated on holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He focused on breathing steadily and willed his heart not to race. But there was no way that Cas missed the hitching of his breath or the trembling in his arms.

The couple slowly pulled apart. Hands lingered on hands. Neither was ready to let go. Dean smiled as he tilted his chin up to look Cas in the eyes. But that was different too. Castiel’s blue eyes didn’t speak volumes of unspoken love. Instead they spun a tale of profound sadness at the loss of what they never had.

Dean wanted to say something, but his voice was locked in his throat. When it was tears rather than words that began to flow, he looked away. He slowly slid his hands out from under his friend’s, but Cas tightened his grip.

Dean slowly returned his gaze and watched the rise and fall of Castiel’s chest as he took a measured breath.

“Dean,” he whispered, “I loved you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not worry. Because if I'm going to be sad, so is everyone else!
> 
> Miserly loves company.
> 
> Inspired by A Man/Me/The Jim by Rilo Kiley.


End file.
